A Smile a Day
by Eve-the-Charlotte
Summary: Keeps the sadness away. All genres. Enjoy. . . Drabble #9: "Pretty Boy Love Drug" - Beware the Valley Girl accent.
1. Cuban Disney World Fun!

_A Smile a Day. . . . _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

_With Cuba and America!_

Pairing: Cuba/America, or is it America/Cuba?

Prompt: A smile a day keeps the sadness away!

Disclaimer: Don't own, damnit!

I'm back with more of cracky sh*t to annoy you guys with. Ha-ha!

*CUBAUS*

"I told you already, you _estúpido_ Yank, I am not happy here, so I'm not going to smile," the Cuban man shouted, highly irritated with the behavior and requests of the man standing next to him.

"But, Miguel, we're in Disney World, you can't just not be happy and smile-y and stuff," the American whined back, not understanding how Cuba could _not_ be having a great time. Come one, it was Disney World, for heaven's sake!

"For the last time, Alfred, it was your idea to go to Disney World, where it's crowded and dirty and-," Miguel began to rant, but was cut off by the one way America knew how to make him shut up and smile: a kiss.

After a few minutes, the American broke the kiss to come up for air, leaving the Cuban dazed and grinning like a loon. Alfred, being the guy that he is, pointed this out by shouting, "See, now you're smiling!"

It took a few moments for Miguel's kiss-addled brain to connect what America was saying together in his mind, but once he did, as he realized why Alfred had been kissing him, he could only screech, in a manly way, of course, "Goddamnit, Alfred!"

+USCUBA+

Spanish to English Translation

estúpido - stupid

Actually, this is the first of a series of one-shots I'm going to post, with one for today, one for tomorrow, maybe one for the next day, and so on. So, stand back, here I come!


	2. Kus

_Kus _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairing: The Netherlands/Belgium (oh my God, het!)

Yay for drabbles, I suppose. I will write something decent soon, I promise.

(HITHERE)

Sofie grinned at the look of shock of Ignaas's face. The Belgian woman grinned even wider as the Dutch man began to stutter and turn bright pink. Ignaas finally blurted out a "What the _hel_, Sofie?" At this, Sofie winked and replied:

"What's the problem, _broer_; it's just a _kus, ja_?"

The cheeky woman called Belgium then skipped away, grinning ear to ear. Meanwhile, the man called the Netherlands brought a hand to lips, still relishing in the warmth left there.

(HELLOAGAIN)

Dutch to English Translation:

Hel-hell

Broer-brother

Kus-kiss

Ja-yes

This wasn't even a page long. Oh well, I'll type up some X-ME stuff soon, my lovelies, I swear!


	3. Someday

_Someday _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairing: Russia/America

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

-\

_Someday, all wounds heal. . . ._

_-/_

Ivan found him exactly where he thought he would be. Alfred was staring across the Atlantic Ocean from his spot on the beach in the lonely East Coast town. Ivan sat down next to him. No words were needed as the Russian wrapped his arms around the American, carefully avoiding a large, still painful scar on the man's right shoulder. Alfred wrapped his arms around the larger man and kissed him. The kiss was salty, tasting of the tears of millions, yet Ivan did not mind at all. Someday, his любовь would be all right. Someday. . . .

_-/_

_Someday._

_-\_

Russian to English translation:

Любовь - love

Read and review.


	4. You're in Love

_He's in Love _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairing: one-sides France/England; America/England implied

&7sALuckyNumber&

You see the two standing in the middle of the courtyard. They are holding hands, with the shorter blonde man looking away from his companion, blushing a gorgeous shade of pink and the taller blonde looking at him like he is heaven and earth and everything. You watch as they walk away, away to a secret corner around the side of the next building. You continue to watch as the tall man swoops down and plants a loving kiss on the lips of the short man. The short man's magnificent green eyes open widely in shock, before they soften in adoration for the man in front of him. The couple begins to kiss passionately. You keep watching the pair until the enchanting green-eyed angel lets out a soft moan that your delicate ears pick up. You turn away, for you can no longer take the sight of them.

The tall man's name is Alfred, your competition no longer for he has won a competition he wasn't even aware of. The god that is his companion is Arthur, your dearest love, your heart's desire, your entire universe. He was the prize you so desperately desired, but, like a being of light you are sure he is, he could not you and your evil and saw only the good, worthy man who he is in the arms of. He is in love with the hero.

Your name is Francis, and the sound you hear in the background is your heart breaking.

&7sALuckyNumber&

An experiment into what I believe is the second person. Review and maybe I'll write something cheerful come time for the next drabble.


	5. Bulgarian Sweetheart

_Bulgarian Sweetheart _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairing: Bulgaria/Belarus

Disclaimer: I do not own APH, nor do I understand why it's abbreviated like that.

&StrangeAndBeautiful&

A handsome young man strode confidently onto the dance floor with his любимец at his side. The other nations, men and women like he and his любим, gawked at the odd pair, but Tihomir did not focus on that, but on his companion instead. The coldly beautiful woman, with her silvery blonde hair, fair heart-shaped face, and dark, sapphire blue eyes, turned to face him as well. Her eyes scanned the dark-haired man in front of her and then she nodded her head as though in approval.

They then stood close before going off into a lively waltz when the orchestra struck up the tune. He looked at her lovingly, and she returned the look with something like love, which was good enough for Tihomir. It seemed as though Bulgarian-Belarusian relations were going to go smoothly now.

&StrangeAndBeautiful&

Bulgarian to English Translations:

любимец - darling

любим - love

Yay, another drabble! Also, as always, read and review!


	6. Cute

_Cute _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairing: Egypt/Canada or Canada/Egypt, whichever way you view it.

Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers. Period.

I'm alive!

&Ra&

Gupta Muhammad Hassen stared at the dog wagging its tail at him with all its might. It was a puppy with erect ears and soft black fur. It was bouncing up and down in the box it had been in for Allah knows how long. Fortunately, with holes cut into the box, the dog was not in any danger. However, Gupta might be in danger, but just in danger of having his heart grow three times its normal size.

The Egyptian stared in awe and wonder of his gift-giver, who scratched his head awkwardly, having not intended to provoke such a huge reaction out of the normally emotionally distant man. Matthew Williams looked shyly at the personification of Egypt, who was slowly standing up, still staring at the usually invisible Canadian.

Canada gulped, hoping that he had not somehow offended Egypt in some way; after all, the Canadian knew the Egyptian liked cats more and went to get one, but Matthew had seen the dog in the pet shop window, and it had looked so adorable that Matthew knew he had to get it for Egypt, because they were both so cute and Matthew really liked Egypt, so he wanted to get him the perfect present, even though it was not any important date, because Matthew may just, in fact, be in love with-

The Canadian's thoughts were silenced when the Egyptian kissed him, chaste and sweet. However, even though Matthew had just gotten his heart's desires, it was still too much for him to handle. This led to him passing out.

Gupta stared at the prone form of Canada before smiling. The young nation really was cute, and Gupta just loved cute things.

&Ra&

Read and review!


	7. Purple Notice

_Purple Notice _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairing: Poland/Ukraine

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

I started this in January, forgot about it, and now I'm finishing it in. . . May. Oh well, I'm still finished, am I right? Anyways, just a little drabble to keep the smiles today. . .

^UltraViolet^

The first thing Katyusha noticed was his hands. They were small and thin, delicate and unused to hard work. A few trace freckles dotted the back of the right hand, and the nails were covered in dark purple nail polish. These were hands one would expect to find on a woman, but Feliks was a man, no matter how he acted or dressed most of the time. Katyusha liked his hands; they were cute.

The second thing Katyusha noticed was his clothes. The shirt he was wearing was a thin, almost sheer tank top, lilac in color, with very thin straps holding it up. The top fell in an odd way, mostly due to the Polish man's lack of breasts; for some reason, the Ukrainian woman thought it weirdly alluring. Feliks wore shorts, a deep reddish-purplish-black, that ended at the curve of his buttocks. Katyusha had to admit she rather liked them because his ass was not the only _thing_ those shorts struggled to hide. He wore light blue-purple knee high socks, which helped define the lithe muscles in his legs, muscles he often hid behind pink and frills. Katyusha could not help but enjoy the view, especially now that he kicked off those painful-looking black Mary Jane heels.

The third and fourth things Katyusha noticed were his eyes and lips, and in that order. His eyes were a light spring green, dulled lightly with a maturity often hidden, and they sparkled as he waved Katyusha over. Those eyes, they made the Ukrainian woman feel warm and, well, special, like she was the sole focus of the Pole's universe at that moment. The lips were a light peachy-pink, slightly plumper than most males', and they glistened with Feliks's strawberry-flavored lip gloss, the gloss that Katyusha herself had bought for the man on his birthday. Those lips made her lips tingle with the urge to join their lips. In fact, those peachy-pink lips were Miss Braginskaya's ultimate downfall.

The fifth thing Katyusha noticed was the fact that he was the most excellent kisser she had ever, well, kissed. He wasn't brutal, but not too soft in the affair, either. Feliks was definitely a gentleman, letting her lead at times, yet always reminding her who was the man in the relationship. The kisses made the butterflies in Katyusha's stomach flutter madly and made the roots of her hair to the tips of her toes tingle with delight. And don't get her started on where those kisses often led. . .

There were many other things that Katyusha Braginskaya noticed about Feliks Łukasiewicz, but not all of them were said in polite company and not all of them she wished to share with everyone anyway. Certain aspects of Feliks were best kept in Katyusha's heart, locked away in the soul chest, the deepest part of her heart. And, even when the years turned to decades, and the decades turned to centuries, still the first five things she noticed about Poland were kept there, in her deepest heart, just for Katyusha to notice.

^UltraViolet^

Done!

Read and review.


	8. I'll Make a Man Out of You

_I'll Make a Man Out of You _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairing: One-sided Denmark/Norway (maybe?)

Disclaimer: The disclaimer I intended upon using was murdered by Norway's troll. However, it is needless to say that I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers.

Enjoy!

&Berzerker&

"Listen up, _Norge_," the small Viking boy piped up, chest puffed out proudly despite his dirty body and wild, knotted hair, "I'm going to teach you how to be a proper Viking, okay?" _Danmark_ grinned eerily at the little girl in front of him. Seriously, the little Norwegian girl needed to learn how to defend herself against scoundrels like those who inhabited the islands the pair raided and their occasional partner in crime, _Sverige_. _Norge_ looked at him, eyes lazily tracing the fairies that oft danced around the Dane. _Danmark_ followed _Norge_'s eyes before realizing they were on her fairy friends and not on the Dane. Silly _Norge_, she would have to have a little hands-on demonstration.

_Danmark_ eased his way behind _Norge_, who was _still_ paying attention only to those dang fairies, before suddenly clapping his hands of _Norge_'s breasts. The Norwegian's eyes snapped to _Danmark_'s hands, which lay not-so-innocently on _Norge_'s person. "What are you doing, _dumme Dane_," _Norge_ hissed at the shorter boy. "Showing you how to puff out your chest like a man," _Danmark_ replied cheerfully, "now come on, be a _god pige_." _Norge_'s glare intensified as the Norwegian growled out in a low voice, "_Dumme Dane_, I'm not a girl."

The effect was instant. _Danmark_ pulled his hands from the Norwegian _boy_'s chest like they had been struck by lightning. Instead, the Dane grabbed the Norwegian's crouch and squeezed! _Norge_ began emitting a dark purple aura as he summoned his trusty troll. Meanwhile, _Danmark_ was oblivious to his friend's rage, more focused on the fact that "_Norge_, you really are a boy-EEEEAAAAAHHHHHH!"

&Berzerker&

Danish to English Translations:

Norge – Norway

Danmark – Denmark

Sverige – Sweden

God pige – good girl

Norwegian to English Translations:

Dumme Dane – stupid Dane


	9. Pretty Boy Love Drug

_Pretty Boy Love Drug _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairing: Poland/Lithuania.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia: Axis Powers. No Hetalia propia: Potencias del Eje. Я не являюсь владельцем Хеталии: держав оси. Ich besitze kein Hetalia: Achsenmächte. Je ne Hetalia propres: Puissances de l'Axe. Non ho proprio Hetalia: Axis Powers. Nie jestem Hetalia: Axis Powers. Ar ne savo Hetalia: Axis Powers. I think the message is pretty clear by now, don't you think?

Feliks develops a crush on his best friend. High school AU (If you wonder why I wrote this, don't bother asking; I'm not sure either.)

Beware the really, _really_ bad Valley Girl accent.

*OMGLIETSINASKIRT*

Feliks Łukasiewicz, last name not pronounced like it was spelled unlike what some _totes _ignorant peoples thought, was in a severe conundrum. It was, like, really serious, too, even more than the time his pony Tęcza broke down her stall door and ran away! It was even more serious than, like, when Natalya came to school wearing the same red chiffon Versace skirt _he _was wearing; even though he had told that fricking bee-otch that he had totally called it! No, this was, like, far worse; Toris was actually wearing a skirt today.

It wasn't just any skirt, oh no. It was a totes pretty little gray-blue pleated plaid skirt that barely Toris's, well, like, junk! And he keeps, like, bending over because Ivan, that totally uncool jerk, keeps, like, dropping stuff in front of him totes on purpose. Oh, when Liet bent over, that was what made Feliks, like, totes freak out most of all. It, like, made his heart beat like a marching drum and his stomach do butterfly swim laps, like, all inside his body. It made him sweat, which was totally gross, and his head spin like a freaking merry-go-round, for gawd's sake!

Feliks didn't understand it at, like, all. This made totes unprepared when Toris walked up to him and told him that most, like, bizarre and weird and wonderful thing, like, ever.

"So, Feliks, w-what do you think of the skirt? It looks okay, right," the Lithuanian asked, staring at the Pole in front of him with flushed cheeks, lowered lashes, and a slight pout on his full lips. Feliks just blinked like a freaking dumb blonde or something. He couldn't breathe; Liet looked too much, like, like an angel, too pretty for words.

"Feliks, are you okay? Because you keep asking me to try on one of y-your skirts and usually I say no, right? So I thought I might s-surprise you by wearing one? Please don't be mad at me for not telling you." Liet's lips kept moving, but Feliks didn't understand the words any more. Liet wanted to surprise him by wearing a skirt. Liet thought he was angry at him. So, why the heck wasn't his mouth working now, when, like, really needed it to!

"N-n-no, I'm, like, totes c-cool with you in a skirt, Liet," oh gawd, now Feliks's voice was, like, totally cracking on him! Liet tilted his head to the side in a totes unfair way, because, OMG, it was just too precious and made Feliks want to kiss him, like, woah.

Unfortunately, the totes evil bell rang, like, just when Feliks was about to, like, act on his totally _ah-mazing_ eureka moment. Liet blushed, like, totes _too_ prettily, like a, like, adorable Lithuanian angel before, like, rushing off to beat the totes obnoxious crowd now rushing into the halls. Feliks just, like, totally stood there like a statue, watching his vision of, like, heavenly beauty run off.

Feliks was, like, so totes _screwed_.

*OMGLIETSINASKIRT*

That's all, folks!


End file.
